True Colours (Mechtanium Surge)
True Colors is the 20th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on July 3rd, 2011. Plot After the battle in Gundalia, Mag Mel desires the Key from Dan even more now. He also mentions that Razenoid will soon awaken (where he is inside some sort of cocoon) and he will soon become fully whole. Mag Mel then sends Anubias and Sellon to retrieve it. As Sellon desires to look good in front of Mag Mel, Anubias desires to destroy Dan. While Mag Mel is sending Anubias and Sellon to retrieve the Key from Dan, Queen Fabia and Nurzak thank the Battle Brawlers for their valiant work against Mag Mel. Afterwards, Marucho get a distress call on his BakuMeter, which is from Bakugan Interspace. The battle brawlers then say they have to go and Nurzak and Queen Fabia say if they need any help from Gundalia or Neathia just come and ask. They then head through a Dimension Portal but at the end, there is an electrical shock which makes them have a very hard landing. On arrival, they see Bakugan Interspace in ruins. They then see Team Anubias running from a Darkus Cyclone Percival. Ben tries to be brave and throws a brick at the Cyclone Percival while he tells his teammates to go ahead and he will catch up. The rest of them run away and the Darkus Cyclone Percival then fires an attack and Ben falls down. When the Cyclone Percival is about to finish off Ben, he is saved by Drago's Dragon Blazer '''attack. The rest of the team arrives including Team Anubias and Dylan mysteriously appears. Dylan also somehow knows information about Mag Mel. Meanwhile, outside of Bakugan Interspace, Kato and Marucho's dad try to find a point to get any remaining Brawlers out of the system. Team Anubias then show the brawlers that they managed to round up the remaining battlers into a room. All of a sudden, Chris and Soon fall through the roof and land in the same place. Dylan then explains that when the Brawlers headed to Gundalia, the Chaos Bakugan began to invade Bakugan Interspace again. He also said that some noble brawlers tried to fend them off but they were unsuccessful. Marucho then realizes that because the Chaos Bakugan were destroying the area, the mainframe was damaged and that's why nobody can't get out. Luckily Kato finds another teleporter that is still intact and sends it to Marucho. Marucho then tells everyone and everyone then agrees to go there. Chris is also very worried about Sellon and says to Soon that they should send a message to her about where they are going. Soon says it's a great idea and she sends the message to Sellon. Since the Chaos Bakugan are in the center of Interspace, they plan to go around the area. Dylan appears again and begins to taunt the Brawlers. The group get furious at him and he reveals it is his job. He then takes off his glasses to reveal green technological eyes and that he is a robot created alongside Bakugan Interspace. He said that he created the BakuNano's and the Battle Gear to use in Interspace to create more heat and that he was created by Marucho. The Chaos Bakugan then find them but they are saved by Horridian. Anubias and Sellon arrive and their eponymous teams are happy to see them. However, their Leaders mock them for being stupid and they turn into their Real Forms. They insult their teammates which hurts Noah a lot and they reveal that they are Artificial Beings created by Mag Mel to aid him with his resurection. They begin a fight after Rafe and Paige escort the battlers to the Access Point. Anubias and Sellon use their "Team's" Bakugan and the Brawlers try to protect the Key. Anubias then tries to destroy Dan and Sellon tells him that their trying to retrieve the Key not blowing it away. He says be quiet to Sellon and summons Deezall and Rockfist. They then attack them but Rafe and Paige come and summon Vexfist and Swift Sweep. The groups then fight and defeat Sellon and Anubias. The final blow from Shun against Sellon caused them to teleport away. The group arrives at the access point but now the point was damaged because of Shun and he apologizes. The other battlers start to lose hope and it begins to rain in Interspace. The problem is, Interspace wasn't programmed to rain. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Razenoid *Cyclone Percival *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Horridian *Spyron *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Krowll *Vertexx *Fangoid *Jetro Mechtogan Seen *Deezall *Rockfist *Vexfist *Swift Sweep BakuNano Seen *Sonicanon *Lanzato *Hammermor *Crosstriker ﻿﻿Trivia *This will be the third time that both Anubias and Sellon show their true/real forms and it is their first time on Earth. *In this episode Dylan is revealed to be an AI program and was accidentally created by Marucho when he was building Bakugan Interspace. *This is the second time a episode in the Bakugan Series has been titled "'''True Colors". *This episode of "True Colors" aired almost exactly one year after the Gundalian Invaders ''episode of "True Colors." *The spelling of "'Colours'" is spelt in UK spelling, which is opposite of the Canadian spelling. Gallery 1430.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png|The brawlers when they arrived in Bakugan interspace Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.19.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.20.45 PM.png|Kids running away from Chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.24.27 PM.png|Noah Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.25.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png|Soon and Chris Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.29.47 PM.png|An army of Chaos bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Razenoid in a coccoon to become fully whole Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.33.45 PM.png|Battle brawlers in Gundalia Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.34.30 PM 1.png|Nurzak and Fabia saing goodbye to Dan vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m14s71.png|Kato and Maruchos father Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 8.56.20 AM.png|Vexfist and Swift Sweep being scanned Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png|Sellon in Neathian form Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 9.13.04 AM.png|Swift Sweep dodging Deezalls attacks Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png|Anubias in his Gundalian form 2011-07-03 1617.png|Drago using '''Double Up' ability Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m47s156.png|Anubias(human form) Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png|Sellon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png|Noah Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.35.25 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.38.33 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist charging their cannons Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.40.53 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist attacking Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m01s197.png|Dylan Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m01s217.png|Ben Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png|Dylan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png|Anubias Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png|Chris Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png|Soon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m11s135.png|Chris Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.45.31 PM.png|Anubias angry Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.47.28 PM.png|Vexfist and Sweep Sweep together Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png|Cyclone Percival and Flash Ingram Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png|Anubias and Sellon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png|Rafe and Paige escorting Team Anubias and Team Sellon to safety Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.54.23 PM.png|Swift sweep Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.56.36 PM.png|Deezall firing his lasers Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m15s90.png|Flash Ingrams Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png|Horridian,Bolcanon and Krakenoid standing besides Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.59.10 PM.png|Swift Sweep firing a laser beam Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.02.08 AM.png|Rockfist vs Vexfist Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png|Boulderon using ' Burst Clench' Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png|Sellon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m52s195.png|Dylan showing his eyes Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png|Sellon angry Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away by Tayean's Kazami Style Slash Tornado Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.16.26 AM.png|Anubias 20-3.png|Drago kicking Bolcanon 20-4.png|Drago kicking Bolcanon and Horridian 20-5.png|Horridian,Bolcanon and Krakenoid using Deathmetal Army 20-12.png|Vexfist producing a magma blast 20-13.png|Taylean using''' Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon''' ability 20-2.png|Horridian using Mangler Claw 20-7.png|Horridian using''' Tribal Crusher''' 20-8.png|Anubias summoning Mechtogan 20-15.png|Taylean using Shadow Leaf Field Grenade 20-14.png|Taylean using Shadow Leaf Field Grenade on Vertexx 20-6.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m17s111.png|An army of Chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png|Anubias smiling Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m17s184.png|Ben clinching his fist Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png|Dylan and Dan Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m27s201.png|Dan and Shun encountering Dylan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.32.38 PM.png|Noah crying Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png|Sellon angry Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png|Noah shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png|Battle Brawlers hiding Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png|Marucho and Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.14.45 PM.png|Dylan walking Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png|The Brawlers shocked after Dylans betrayal Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.33.16 PM.png|Dylan and his lolipop Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.35.41 PM.png|Dylan reveling himself Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.42.39 PM.png|Dylans glasses Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.46.12 PM.png|Bakugan Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.48.20 PM.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.56.06 PM.png|Flash Ingram about to be defeated by Sonicanon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.13.12 PM.png|Ben shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.17.17 PM.png|Subterra Flash Ingram Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.19.36 PM.png|Soon and Chris running Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.36.17 PM.png|Flash ingram defeated by Trister Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Rafe and Paige shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.44.15 PM.png|Flash Ingram and Cyclone Percival Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.48.07 PM.png|Soon hugging Chris Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.09.14 PM.png|Horridian using Tribal Crusher Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.13.25 PM.png|Anubias appearing Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.15.17 PM.png|Sellon and Spyron Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png|Sellon and Anubias just about to turn into their Real Forms Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.11 AM.png|Vertexx trapped by''' Shadow Leaf Twin Dragon''' Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.48.08 PM.png|Sellon smiling Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Soon and Chris shocked about Sellons betrayal Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.56.35 PM.png|Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png|Dan and Drago shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.09.21 PM.png|Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.11.45 PM.png|Sellon standing before the brawlers in her real form Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.14.46 PM.png|Sellon trying to steal Dans Switch Code Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.17.49 PM.png|Sellon laughing Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.20.13 PM.png|Anubias and his Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.22.11 PM.png|Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png|Shun protecting Chris and Soon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.39.21 PM.png|Marucho Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.50.11 PM.png|Bolcanon showing his claws Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.52.57 PM.png|Bolcanon preparing to attack Drago Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.56.11 PM.png|Titanium Dragonoid kicking Bolcanon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.58.48 PM.png|Drago using Double Up Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.01.29 PM.png|Sellon trying to take the key from Dan Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.05.35 PM.png|Taylean appearing before Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.20.41 PM.png|Dan and Drago's Gate and Key Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid in a flashback Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.29.57 PM.png|Razenoid and his Gate Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.34.42 PM.png|Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.37.12 PM.png|Sellon kneeling alongside Anubias o Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png|Sellon and Anubias listening to Mag mels orders Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.06.06 PM.png|Anubias kneeling Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.14.54 PM.png|Marucho getting a signal from Bakugan Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png|The Battle Brawlers in a portal Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.24.32 PM.png|Dimension tunnel Malfuntion Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.29.52 PM.png|Bakugan Interspace in rubbles Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.31.39 PM.png|Darkus Cyclone Percival Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.33.52 PM.png|Team Anubias running Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.40.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.47.39 PM.png|Robin Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.54.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.56.22 PM.png Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes